


Not Now Time Pirates

by stellecraft



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: In a continuation of chapter 30 of RisingQueen2's Open/Rare Kinks/Pairings Tumblr prompts we get more of the waverider crew caring for Omega Rip and Jax





	Not Now Time Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open/Rare Kinks/Pairings Tumblr Prompt's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848570) by [EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2), [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 



       Len was grinding his teeth. Sara looked just as pissed off beside him. Mick had gone and set fire to everything and Ray, sweet couldn’t hurt a fly Ray, was being practically vicious. Len shot one of the time pirates, freezing his head. Sara followed with a thrown knife that shattered the ice.

       “You’re being particularly vicious.”

       “We left Rip and Jax in heat to deal with time pirates.”

       “Rip told us to. He said they could manage.”

       “That doesn’t mean I like it.” They watched as Kendra and Carter took out the last time pirate and retrieved the data that the time pirates had stolen. The four alphas turned and ran back to the ship knowing that everyone else could handle the cleanup.

 

* * *

 

 

       Rip was slowly working himself on the double ended dildo that was inside him. He and Jax were trying to satisfy themselves while the alphas dealt with a small problem. Rip heard the door pop open and almost instantly relaxed when he smelt alpha. Hands gently pulled him off the dildo and Rip let himself be manhandled to press his face against the neck of the man who had come in. He breathed in and smelled smoke, the tang of explosives, and something that smelt like oil.

       “Mick.”

       “I got you. The others are cleaning themselves up a bit and they’ll be in.” Rip could feel Jax being tugged against him, also against Mick’s body. Both of them let out keens as Mick’s hands slipped down to finger their slick holes.

       “Mickkkkkk.” Rip blushed at the moan he let out. He was their captain for god’s sake he should not be whining like a whore.

       “Shush Rip. I got you. Ray developed a new toy we think you’ll like. Len plans to ride you while Sara works the toy this time.” Mick looked up as the other three alphas entered the. Rip caught a whiff of them and felt slick slide out of him. Len and Sara stepped up and gently lifted him away from Mick. Mick smiled as he slid Jax more into his lap.

       “Mick?” Mick looked up at Ray.

       “I think you get his ass this time.”

       “I’m not nearly as big as you are.”

       “Haircut Jax doesn’t care. He just wants a knot don’t you Fire?” Jax nodded enthusiastically. Mick chuckled and lay back on the large bed, pulling Jax down on top of him. “He’ll fill you good Fire.” The angle allowed Jax to grind against Mick. Mick watched as Ray gave Jax a cursory finger, omegas could handle a lot. Mick didn’t take any shit about omegas being the weaker sex. Anyone who could take a knot was sure as hell stronger than him. Mick watched as Ray slide in.

       Len moaned as he lowered himself down, taking Rip’s cock. Sara was in a harness, slowly letting Rip have the large toy that Ray had made. They had noticed Rip admiring the size of Mick on more than one occasion and had modeled the new toy for Rip on Mick. Their captain had a bit of a thing for size. Sara was fucking Rip hard with the toy as Len worked himself on their omega’s cock.

       Rip was the first one to cum, Ray was taking his time teasing Jax. Len pulled off Rip when the other man came and jerked himself off all over Rip’s stomach. Sara released the harness from her hips, leaving the knotted toy inside Rip. Len pulled Rip against him as Sara went to tease Jax a little bit. Rip was blissed out of his mind as he clenched around the large knot that was pressing right against his prostate. They both watched as Jax came under the teasing of Mick, Sara, and Ray.

       Jax was manhandled to press against Rip, the feeling of the other omega soothed both men. Mick settled behind Len, reaching over him to caress Rip, as Sara left the room wrapped in a blanket to find things for their omegas to eat and drink.

       “It’s nice to have Fire and Rip.”

       “It’s nice having people to take care of.” Len reached out to run a hand down Jax’s face. Sara came in about five minutes later with some sports drinks and finger food that they could feed Rip and Jax before the next round. She settled behind Ray and pulled the blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
